The Fourth Wall
by The3rdWumbologist
Summary: Set in the Laless Trio Universe. Gumball discovers a website that seems to anger him, thus causing strange events. The trio decide to take action.
1. The Weird Happenings

**Warning: This story is very detailed and may blow your mind. Reading discretion is advised. (Lol, reading discretion)**

-Watterson residence-

Gumball and Darwin were busy surfing the web after school. Gumball was on Zoogle, searching nothing in particular, when he found something that he hadn't seen before.

"Dude, whats that?" Darwin asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seemed that webpage before." Gumball responded.

"Click on it!" Darwin stated.

He clicked on a link, and he ended up on a website called Fanfic . com

The link took him to a fanfiction on the Daisy the Donkey show.

"What the flip is this?" Gumball asked as he slowly read it.

"Dude, I think I heard about this. It's a website where people write fiction about shows, movies, anything." Darwin explained.

"Really? That seems stupid. That's probably for people who have no lives." Gumball responded.

All of a sudden, the computer screen fell on his hands hard.

"OW, what the heck happened?" Gumball asked as he quickly took his hands out from under the screen.

"I don't know. The screen just fell on your hands." Darwin responded.

"I know, but why?" Gumball asked.

Darwin shrugged his shoulders.

Yet, they didn't care about it, and completely forgot about it. Well, after Gumball got his hands bandaged.

-The next day, at school-

Gumball was walking with Darwin down the hallway.

That day, almost everyone had asked him why his hands were bandaged, and he told them what happened, not forgetting to mention the website he was at, and how it was so stupid. And then something bad would happen.

When he told Penny about the stupid site, a book hit Gumball on the head, from right out of nowhere.

When he told Tobias about the stupid site, Darwin kicked him, stating that he didn't do it purposely, that it sort of "happened".

When he told Bobert about the stupid site, his locker closed, missing Gumball's head by mere inches.

And he didn't seem to notice.

Crystal was passing by, right when she noticed that Gumball's hands were bandaged. She met up with them.

"Hey guys. What happened with your hands?" Crystal said, coming out immediately with her question.

"Well, I got them slammed by my computer, which was currently on this stupid site where people write fanfiction. I can't believe how dumb it is." Gumball stated.

Gumballs arms twisted in a way that cause him some excruciating pain.

Gumball couldn't talk as he immediately made his way to the nurse.

"What happened with him?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know. Every time he says something about that website, he gets hurt in some odd way. I really have no idea why it happens though." Darwin said.

"So, usual Elmore crazy shenanigans is a possibility." Crystal pointed out.

"Maybe. I'm going to check on Gumball." Darwin said.

He ran towards the nurse's office as Crystal pondered this.

Why would he get hurt by mentioning a website in a mean way? She thought to herself.

She kept walking on by, though, and left it alone.


	2. The Strange Reactions

**This is a story that, I believe, will be quite entertaining. But more than likely, like my halloween story, it might be a mere bore. **

**Thanks, however, for reading this story, if you are.**

-At the lunch room-

Crystal made her way into the cafeteria. Plenty of tables were lined up, each with some other students chatting away. Crystal made her way to her typical table. There sat the blue dragon, Ryan, and the red ghost, Max.

Crystal sat herself down opposite Ryan and Max, both happy to see her.

"Hi Crystal. Hey, do you think you could help us with our little chat." Ryan said.

"What's there to help with? I told you, Clint Eastwood definetly kicked Bruce Lee's butt in that rap battle!" Max said.

"What are you talking about? Bruce Lee definetly delivered the blows!" Ryan replied.

"Guys, did you hear what happened with Gumball?" She immediately asked, interupting their arguement.

"What happened again?" Ryan asked.

Crystal explained the weird happenings, which caught their attention.

"So insulting a website caused him injuries. Why?" Max asked.

"If he doesn't know, how should I? It's very weird." Crystal stated.

"Relax, it's probably just some coindcidences." Ryan said.

The other two stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"When was the last time that something happened that seemed so crazy, and it really had a logical explanation in Elmore?" Crystal asked.

"Well, eh..." He began.

"Look, this has a reason behind it. But i'm not sure it would be logical. It's probably along the lines of defying physics." Max said.

"Well, you think he'll stop insulting it aloud?" Ryan asked.

The three turned around to see Gumball, entering the cafeteria, muttering with a face of anger. Then they witnessed Juke fall over, his tray hitting Gumball square in the face.

"Typical." Crystal said.

-Flamesworth residence-

Ryan was sitting at the dinner table with his parents, obviously enjoying their meal.

"So son" His father, Brad, spoke "how was your day today?" He asked.

"Oh, it was fine. Although, the weirdest thing happened." Ryan said.

"What? His mother, Vanessa, asked.

Ryan then proceeded to tell his parents the story about Gumball''s injuries. The two, however, were somewhat shocked.

"Um, are you sure that happened sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I saw it myself. Why?" Ryan asked.

"No reason. Well I think i'm about done here. Let me get that." His father said as he stood up and brought his plate with him to put in the kitchen sink.

"I'll take care of the plates Ryan. Me and your father are going to go stay in our room for the rest of the night. Once your about to go to sleep, check the doors to make sure they're locked." His mother said as she immediately gathered the plates and hurried into the kitchen.

They both then dissapeared in their room.

Ryan had a confused look.

_Was it something I said?_

-At school the next day-

The trio walked in the hallway. Ryan had already explained the endeavor he had with his parents the previous night. Crystal was surprised, but Max wasn't. This was mainly because...

"The same thing happened with me and my parents. I mentioned it to them, and they practically left and didn't say a word." Max explained.

"So your parents might know about these strange happenings." Crystal said.

"Maybe? But so what?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe we should figure out why this keeps happening." She said.

"What? Why? We're not going to go solve mysteries that don't even involve us!" Max said.

"Well, we should still do it, if not for us, then at least for Gumball's sake." She replied.

Just then, the incredible blue feline dimwit strolled by them in a wheelchair.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" He greeted.

"Eh, it's been fine. So... whats up with your leg?" Ryan asked.

"It's fine." Gumball replied.

"We heard about your little rants. Don't you think that its somehow related to your injuries?" Crystal questioned.

"Yeah, like talking about a DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMB Website like taht will caus eme to get hurt." He replied.

The locker right next to him flew right open, smashing his face. The locker closed back up, and his face was pushed far in his skull.

"Ow." he muttered.

He then rolled away, obviously heading to the nurse.

"What's the deal with him hating that website anyway? He makes it sound like it killed his family." Max said.

"Who knows? Probably some kind of past experience? Anyway, what do you say. We figure this all out, and hopefully stop Gumball from killing himself." Crystal said.

The dragon and ghost looked at each other. Ryan then heaved a sigh.

"Fine, i'm in." He said.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." Max stated.

The late bell rang.

"except for maybe getting to class without recieving detention." He stated.

**Sometimes I wonder if i'm wasting my time on these stories. And then I kick myself in the face and tell myself that someone out there enjoys my stories. And then I punch myself wondering who the heck would like this. And then I cut myself, trying to tell myself that my stories are interesting. And then I shoot myself, stating that I can't possibly write interesting stories.**


End file.
